Field of Invention and Prior Art
The invention relates to an archery release mechanism for a free-standing bow.
Archery release mechanisms for crossbows are common. However, archery release mechanisms for free-standing bows are not; and those that are available, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,763, granted to Ross A. Pinti and U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,120, granted to Roland K. Barner, suffer the disadvantage of complicating the draw of the bow and the release of the bowstring.